Why
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: While one dwarf is busy, another shows Bilbo just what it means to love and be in love. Thorin/Bilbo, Bofur/Bilbo, boy-boy


**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** Thilbo, Bagginshield, ThorinXBilbo, One-sided BofurXBilbo  
**Story:** After their journey, it was finally time for them to relax... They finally had time to fall in love. And while one dwarf is busy trying to make the perfect gift, another shows Bilbo just what being in love means.  
**Disclaimer:**All Characters (c) ...Who owns The Hobbit again?

* * *

Bofur was proud of this final product, he was so very proud. The buttons were perfectly carved, with dwarven runes carved into the beautiful wood he had used. Finally, he would be able to court the hobbit properly! He knew he had been locked in his workshop for a few weeks, trying to make the buttons perfect, but he just knew it would be worth it! Bilbo would soon forgive him, when Bofur would shower him with gifts and love.

"Bilbo," he called quietly, reaching up to knock on the hobbit's door. He hadn't heard anything from the hobbit while he had been working, so obviously he had been letting Bofur work. He was so sweet like that. These weeks of work were definitely worth i-

The door opened a crack, letting light from the room flood the hallway. That was when he saw it. Or, more accurately, them. Bilbo was smiling contentedly, his eyes closed in bliss, with strong arms wrapped around his waist. Thorin chuckled as he twined his fingers with the burglar's, his eyes soft as he laid his head on Bilbo's shoulder.

Oh.

Oh.

So, this was how it was... Of course. Thorin was a king, he was strong and daring... He was everything Bofur could not be, never would be. Bilbo would of course pick him over a simple toy maker. He clasped his hand tightly around the buttons, the stupid, worthless buttons he had made... Useless. He escaped the sheer torture that was watching Bilbo in another one's arms. Useless. He was always useless.

* * *

"Bofur, Thorin and I are going to the market, would you like to come with?" Bilbo looked into the toy makers workshop, smiling when he saw the dwarf working on something or other. His smile disappeared when Bofur just made a noise, not even looking up at the hobbit.

"Okay... I'll see you later then," Bilbo murmured, turning back and closing the door before trotting back to where Thorin stood. "He's busy," the hobbit muttered dejectedly.

"Well, his loss," Thorin murmured with a small smile. Bilbo smiled back, loving that he was the only one allowed to see this side of the dwarven king. "Shall we go?" Thorin held out his arm for Bilbo, the hobbit blushing and taking the offered appendage.

"We shall!"

Bilbo had been looking through the wares of a particular medicine maker, who he had grown quite fond of. She was very reliable, and her medicines worked so very well. They had helped Thorin back to health after a nasty fall down a chasm. Bilbo had been able to help Thorin, only after he had stopped laughing with the rest of their company.

"Bilbo," the quite murmur made Bilbo turn around to face an embarrassed looking Thorin. "Uh... for you," a bundle of flowers were shoved in the hobbit's face.

Gently, he reached out and took them. "Oh, Thorin," he murmured, stroking a petal of a beautifully red rose. "They're beautiful!" He smiled warmly at the taller dwarf, who was bright red now, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm, uh," he coughed once, clearing his throat without looking down at Bilbo, "I'm glad you like them. They, uh, reminded me of you... Delicate, beautiful, and yet strong and deadly where they need to be..."

Now it was Bilbo's turn to flush red, staring at the flowers with a goofy smile on his face. Thorin was sweet... so, so sweet.

* * *

Thorin had fallen asleep on the carpet next to the fire in his room, Bilbo curled up at his side. Kili and Fili cooed at the two, knowing they had accidentally fallen asleep in the compromising position. The twins fully approved of their uncle courting Bilbo! The hobbit seemed to have a softer spot for the king, anyways. And with the rose bud tucked behind Bilbo's ear, the two could tell their uncle was doing well.

* * *

"Um..." Bilbo turned his head to the entrance of his room. He had been reading through a few dwarven and elven texts, slowly translating them to the common tongue.

"Need something, Thorin?" Bilbo asked softly with a smile. The last two weeks had been blissful, the king showering him with sweet gestures, always embarrassed by them.

"Well..." The dwarf stepped into the room, holding something behind his back as he approached the hobbit. "I, uh... Well, I wanted to give you this..." Thorin held out a small mirror, intricate with delicate flowers, gemstones carved to be the petals. There was an inscription on it that the hobbit couldn't quite make out, though he did see a few figures dancing among the flowers.

"What is...?" he asked softly, taking the mirror into his hands.

"It was my mother's, passed down through generations. My ancestor was passing through the hobbit's land when he found a merchant selling this. It depicts hobbits in their fields... I thought, well, since you always seem to be missing your home..." Thorin looked down at Bilbo to see the hobbit crying. He was at his side in a moment, kneeling in front of Bilbo and cupping his cheeks. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize- I don't-"

"No," Bilbo said with a teary smile, looking at Thorin with eyes filled with... Thorin hoped what he saw was what he thought it was. "This is... This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. It's beautiful! It's... oh, Thorin!" Bilbo threw his arms around Thorin's neck, sobbing into the king's shoulder.

Thorin went still for a moment before wrapping his arms around Bilbo's waist, holding the hobbit tightly and gently. Yes... this was right.

* * *

Bilbo stood at the head of the breakfast table, hand-in-hand with Thorin, looking at the king with adoring eyes. They had just announced their engagement to their company, their most trusted companions.

The dwarves had burst out in cheers and congratulations. Well, all except Bofur. Bilbo squeezed Thorin's hand, motioning to the lone dwarf sitting away from the others. Thorin nodded with a small smile, kissing Bilbo's head gently before letting the hobbit go. The dwarf king was swamped with a group of rowdy dwarves.

"Bofur," Bilbo murmured, sitting beside the sullen dwarf.

"Why him?" Bofur muttered bitterly. "Why not me?"

Bilbo sighed, forcing Bofur to look at him. "You're asking me 'why' now, Bofur?" he murmured, eyes soft and hurt. "Bofur, I thought you cared about me. But while you were holed up in your workshop, Thorin was showing me what caring really means. He was showing me what love means. He gave me this," Bilbo pulled out the covered mirror from his pocket, where he always kept it now. He unfolded the cover and showed Bofur. "Because I missed my home. It's been in his family for generations, and yet, because I was homesick, he gave me this precious relic." Bilbo sighed, placing the mirror back in his pocket.

"He gives me roses because they remind him of me. He spent an entire day hunting for a water opal in the mines because I said I would love to see one," Bilbo fiddled with the hem of his shirt for a moment. "You ask me 'why'?" He looked up at Bofur now, straight in the eyes. "Because Thorin loves me. And I love him."

Bofur was rendered speechless. Bilbo nodded, patting the dwarf's shoulder gently as he stood up, smiling widely as he hurried back to Thorin's side. So... that's why.

Bilbo looked up at Thorin, the king looking down at his with pure adoration in his eyes. The two leaned forward to seal their lips in a kiss, ignoring the hoots and hollers of the other. Yes. This was right.

* * *

**A/N:** So. Saw this pic: quarrelsome . deviantart gallery/ #/ d5sf105

(Hate that I have to use spaces .) And I fell in love with it! I just had to write a story about it. But, since I ship Bilbo/Thorin... I had to make Thorin into a good guy instead of a bad one. So, here it is! X3


End file.
